Jessica did 62 fewer squats than Daniel in the evening. Jessica did 5 squats. How many squats did Daniel do?
Solution: Jessica did 5 squats, and Daniel did 62 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $5 + 62$ squats. He did $5 + 62 = 67$ squats.